Foreign Relations of Grand Besaid
Embassies Besides maintaining good relationships with the member nations of the Mostly Harmless Alliance, Grand Besaid also maintains relationships with other nations, and other allies of the Mostly Harmless Alliance. Some of those nation's Embassies ar elisted on this page. Disparu * Nation Name: Disparu * Long Nation Name: Federation of Disparu * National Capital: Jubilife * Assigned Diplomat: Nommaai Nueamaninia * Incoming Diplomat: Genevre Mailloux * Current Treaty Agreements: via the MHA-ADI PIAT * Relations Information: Disparu and Grand Besaid Formally established Diplomatic ties on December 6, 2009. The two nations began relations through connections made by the DEEP program. Disparu's alliance is the Aqua Defense Initiative and Grand Besaid's alliance is the Mostly Harmless Alliance, both of which signed the Harmless Friendship Initiative, thus the agreement stands between the two nations as well. Four major Grand Besaidian cities, Sentara, Besaid, Khatalia, and Tamaku, have been assigned as sister cities of two Disparuean cities; Jubilife and Eterna. Grand Besaid's Embassy is located in Jubilife, Disparu on 9 Anrise Drive. Grand Besaid's diplomat is Nommaai Nueamaninia, and Disparu's diplomat is Genevre Mailloux. Dolvesk |image = |header1 = Capital: Dol }} * Nation Name: * Long Nation Name: * National Capital: Dol * Assigned Diplomat: Richard Rodmannisan * Incoming Diplomat: Vacant * Current Treaty Agreements: All MHA Alliance Agreements * Relations Information: Dolvesk and Grand Besaid Formally established Diplomatic ties on June 1, 2009, the day Grand Besaid joined the Mostly Harmless Alliance. Dolvesk's alliance is the Mostly Harmless Alliance and Grand Besaid's alliance is the Mostly Harmless Alliance, thus connecting the two nations by all alliance agreements and by common bonds of the same alliance. Grand Besaid's diplomat is Richard Rodmannisan, and Dolvesk currently has no diplomat assigned to Grand Besaid. DuchyofGrandFenwick |image = |header1 = Capital: Lucia }} * Nation Name: * Long Nation Name: * National Capital: Lucia * Assigned Diplomat: Arnold Proctor * Incoming Diplomat: Vacant * Current Treaty Agreements: All MHA Alliance Agreements * Relations Information: Pending Eagleia * Nation Name: Eagleia * Long Nation Name: Federation of Eagleia * National Capital: Eagleton * Assigned Diplomat: John Schmidt * Incoming Diplomat: Vacant * Current Treaty Agreements: Believed to be none * Relations Information: Pending Eagles Landing * Nation Name: Eagles Landing * Long Nation Name: Eagles Landing * National Capital: Eagles Landing * Assigned Diplomat: Tomai Endseuan * Incoming Diplomat: Vacant * Current Treaty Agreements: Believed to be none * Relations Information: Pending Foamtopia * Nation Name: Foamtopia * Long Nation Name: Foamtopia * National Capital: Montmartre * Assigned Diplomat: George Buchanan * Incoming Diplomat: Vacant * Current Treaty Agreements: All MHA Alliance Agreements * Relations Information: Pending Großgermania * Nation Name: Großgermania * Long Nation Name: The People's Empire of Greater Germania * National Capital: Nordhausen * Assigned Diplomat: Nomuianchi Ippusaei * Incoming Diplomat: Vacant * Current Treaty Agreements: Believed to be none * Relations Information: Pending Kyraylia * Nation Name: * Long Nation Name: * National Capital: MY HOUSE * Assigned Diplomat: Messadong Obesseieuo * Incoming Diplomat: Vacant * Current Treaty Agreements: All MHA Alliance Agreements * Relations Information: Pending Pacific Orange * Nation Name: Pacific Orange * Long Nation Name: Republic of Pacific Orange * National Capital: Saint Victoria * Assigned Diplomat: Franklin Thomphson * Incoming Diplomat: Vacant * Current Treaty Agreements: Believed to be none * Relations Information: Pending Rhodesia * Nation Name: Rhodesia * Long Nation Name: Northern Rhodesia * National Capital: Livingstone * Assigned Diplomat: Indigosis Premetiva * Incoming Diplomat: Vacant * Current Treaty Agreements: Believed to be none * Relations Information: Pending Transvaal * Nation Name: Transvaal * Long Nation Name: The Transvaal Republic * National Capital: Pretoria * Assigned Diplomat: Herman Endzingdower * Incoming Diplomat: Vacant * Current Treaty Agreements: Believed to be none * Relations Information: Pending Treaties and Agreements National Treaties The Second 8BR Grand Besaid quickly entered into a new Trade Circle upon the collapse of it's old one, this time instead of gems as a wild card in the 8BR, Uranium was. Uranium was later replaced by furs as a member of the trade circle was deleted. The members of this new trade agreement are as follows: * Furs supplied by mrramsden6 (CCC) * Lumber supplied by Espressoville (MHA) * Lead supplied by ruprit (MHA) * Aluminum supplied by seaellem (MHA) * Coal supplied by Espressoville (MHA) * Gold supplied by Dynasty (MHA) * Iron supplied by seaellem (MHA) * Marble supplied by Red Cloud (MHA) * Oil supplied by mrramsden6 (CCC) * Rubber supplied by ruprit (MHA) * Water supplied by Red Cloud (MHA) * Wheat supplied by Dynasty (MHA) * Note: hackingwillrise (=Lost=) was an original member of this trade circle, but was replaced by mrramsden6 of (CCC) after hackingwillrise was deleted due to inactivity. Hackingwillrise provided Oil and Uranium for the circle. Technology Treaty Grand Besaid signed a Banker Push treaty on the third of October, and pledged to donate one slot of Aid when requested to the Harmless Bank. At the same time the treaty mandated that Grand Besaid was now a tech buying nation, as such Grand Besaid considers this pledge as it's Technology Treaty. Treaties By Alliance MHA Charter Not only does the nation of Grand Besaid Observe and adhere to the Charter of the Mostly Harmless Alliance, but it's leader is also a signatory to it. The Charter of the Mostly Harmless Alliance can be found here Alliance Signed Treaties See Main Article: Mostly Harmless Alliance For a listings of the current treaties of the Mostly Harmless Alliance. All of which Grand Besaid Adheres to. Defunct Treaties The First 8BR Grand Besaid first signed an agreement for an 8 bonus resource trade circle between back2basics, Sylveste, Kuukai, mohamed abdullahi, Xanthia, and Dynasty. The Trade Circle lasted approximately 80 days, and met it's demise upon the deletion of Kuukai's nation. The Resources and Suppliers were as follows: * Aluminum supplied by back2basics * Coal supplied by Sylveste * Gems supplied by Kuukai * Gold supplied by Dynasty * Iron supplied by Sylveste * Lead supplied by mohamed abdullahi * Lumber supplied by Xanthia * Marble supplied by Xanthia * Oil supplied by mohamed abdullahi * Rubber supplied by back2basics * Water supplied by Kuukai * Wheat supplied by Dynasty Embassy Pictures Category:Grand Besaid